Juvenile
by podjok-henshin
Summary: Walau seorang Kamen Rider, mereka hanyalah remaja biasa yang belum bisa mengendalikan emosi, bahasa, bahkan cinta. SHOUNEN-AI ALLERT!


**Rating:** K+ for soft shonen ai.

**Disc:** Well, ZX dan Stronger bukan punya aku dan ga akan pernah jadi punyaku. Semua cuma milik Ishinomori Shoutarou sebagai creator dan Muraeda Kenichi sebagai komikus. Sedih deh…

**Spoilers:** Murasaki X Shigeru, Spoiler from Kamen Rider Spirits volume 8

**A/N:** Just Enjoy!

.

000

**JUVENILE**

000

.

Marah.

Karena kamu sangat menyebalkan!

Tidak! Tidak! Kamu MEMANG menyebalkan!

Awal bertemu, kau sudah menghajarku tanpa ampun. Belum lagi para pasukan BADAN yang meniru sosok transformasimu juga ikut berusaha menghancurkanku.

Aku tahu saat itu kau dalam pengaruh BADAN. Organisasi brengsek dimana sekumpulan orang brengsek hendak melaksanakan niat brengsek! Tapi aku tetap tidak rela! Kau, teman harimaumu dan pasukanmu sudah berani mempermalukanku di depan makam Misaki. Hanya itu yang tidak bisa kuterima.

"Dasar monster merah sialan." Aku selalu memakimu tiada henti. Berharap suatu saat kau akan tunduk di tanganku.

Aku pernah berhasil memukulmu sekali. Namun ternyata pukulan waktu itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku belum puas kalau hanya pernah memukulmu sekali dalam wujud manusiaku. AKU INGIN BERKALI-KALI!

Aku juga ingat ketika menelepon senpai Hongo dan mendengar namamu, tanpa ragu aku melaju bersama Kabutoroh. Mendatangi tempatmu. Tapi aku mendapatimu yang terbaring pingsan karena lelah bertarung untuk melindungi manusia yang selama ini dengan seenaknya kau bunuh.

Meskipun sekarang aku tahu semua itu sudah berlalu dan kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami tapi aku masih tetap tidak rela. Aku masih marah.

Aku heran kenapa aku marah?

000

Heran.

Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersikap baik dan berbaur dengan para senior lainnya, tapi kenapa kau masih marah padaku?

Kuakui pertemuan pertama kita tidak begitu menyenangkan. Saat itu aku baru terbangun di sebuah Vila besar. Ada dokter Kaidoh dan Rumi. Juga ada Senior Hongo. Dan saat itu aku pertama kali melihatmu.

Kau juga Rider, aku tahu. Tapi kau memandangku dengan tajam, dengan amarah. Seolah aku adalah penyebab semua kekesalanmu. Saat itu tanpa basa-basi kau langsung memukulku telak di dagu.

Pukulan itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

"Kumbang brengsek!" Aku sempat menyerah untuk bisa dekat denganmu. Kau selalu menjauhi dan menyalahkanku. Hingga Kini. Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai kau tidak pernah mau memaafkanku? Aku tahu aku pernah salah, tapi apa kata maaf dan itikad baikku tidak cukup?

Kita sempat bertarung hebat. Kekuatan listrikmu berhasil membuatku tumbang ke tanah berkali-kali. Namun jika saat itu aku menyerah begitu saja, aku tahu kau akan lebih membenciku. Karenanya aku berusaha semampuku untuk mengimbangimu.

Berbeda dengan perlakuanmu kepada para senpai, aku adalah orang yang paling jarang diberi senyum olehmu. Dan aku masih heran kenapa.

Aku heran kenapa kamu marah?

.

000

.

"Mau apa kamu?" Tanya pemuda berkaus kuning itu sinis.

"Shige, aku mau bicara."

"Keluar dari kamarku…" Bentaknya kasar. Ryo hanya bisa mendesah dan mendekati Shigeru yang sedang duduk serta menatapnya tajam di sudut tempat tidur.

"Dengar, besok mungkin pertarungan kita yang paling berat." Ujar Ryo pelan. Setelah yakin tidak ada penolakan fisik, dia mencoba mempersempit jarak dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Terus?"

"Apa kamu percaya aku?"

"Nggak! Sekarang keluar! Aku mau tidur!" Shige berdiri, hendak mendorong Ryo kasar. Tapi pemuda tinggi itu berhasil menghindar dan memasuki kamar itu lebih dalam.

"Sorry, tapi ini Villa-ku" Jawab Ryo menyeringai.

"Oke, kalau gitu aku yang keluar." Shige menyabet jaketnya di atas tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Tunggu, maaf. Bukan itu maksudku. Shigeru, besok kita akan menghadapi pertarungan besar melawan BADAN jadi…kenapa kita tidak bisa saling bekerja sama?" Ryo mulai meninggikan suara. Dia refleks meraih pergelangan tangan Shigeru, menyebabkan pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Murasame, kau tahu aku dan kamu tidak cocok. Minta tolong aja sama yang lain. Kazami Senpai misalnya."

"Dia akan menyerang Deathron dengan Yuuki."

"Amazon?"

"Dia akan bertarung bersama Keisuke"

"Cukup! Pokoknya cari partner lain! Bedebah!" Shigeru yang mulai naik pitam melepas paksa tangannya dari cengkeraman Ryo. Ryo yang putus asa dengan tingkah calon partnertnya akhirnya memojokkan Shigeru ke dinding dan mengunci kedua tangannya.

"Aduh! Sakit! Lepas!"

"Kamu ini benar-benar nggak bisa diajak bicara! Kenapa sih kamu selalu marah-marah?" Tanya Ryo kesal. Shigeru tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangan perlahan ke lantai.

"Cari partner lain…" Ucap Shigeru pelan sambil tetap melihat lantai.

"Nggak!"

"Kamu tuli ya?"

"Aku hanya mau dipasangkan denganmu!"

"Kamu nggak hanya tuli, tapi juga gila! Padahal udah jelas aku benci kamu!"

"Aku juga heran kenapa kamu benci dan selalu marah sama aku! Kenapa sih? Karena badanku adalah milik Judo? Karena mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengkhianati kalian dan kembali membunuh manusia?" Ryo menekan tangan Shigeru lebih kencang dan memaksa pemuda itu membalas tatapan tajamnya.

"Terserah! Pokoknya aku benci!"

"Tapi apa alasannya?"

"Karena aku benci kamu!"

"Kenapa kamu benci aku?

"Karena kamu selalu bikin aku marah!"

"Terus kenapa kamu marah?"

"Aaaaaaaaargh! Kamu bikin aku frustasiii! Pokoknya kalo ngeliat kamu, bawaanku marah aja, puaaaas? Kamu-" Kata-kata Shigeru dihentikan oleh bibir lembut Ryo yang mendarat mulus di bibirnya. Shigeru yang shock berusaha melepaskan diri namun kedua pergelangan tangannya masih terkunci oleh tangan Ryo. Setelah beberapa saat melawan akhirnya dia mulai menyerah juga. Siapa sangka Ryo bisa sekuat itu? Padahal Shigeru yakin pertarungan terahir mereka berjalan seimbang.

Setelah merasa Shigeru tidak lagi melawan, Ryo melepaskan bibirnya perlahan dan menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut. Mereka masih saling bisa merasakan nafas partnernya satu sama lain.

"Maaf, tapi kalau kamu nggak bicara lebih pelan, Dokter, Rumi, dan senpai lain bakal bangun." Ryo tertawa kecil melihat wajah Shigeru yang memerah.

"Brengsek!"

"Kita masih berteman kan?"

"Aku masih marah sama kamu!" Bentak Shigeru sambil tersenyum pada Ryo yang ikut membalas senyumnya.

"Aku tahu."

Dan Ryo kembali meraih bibir Shigeru untuk kedua kalinya.

**END**

**.**

**A/N:** Sebetulnya musuh jaman V3 tuh Destron ya? Tapi aku dari kecil dah familiar dengan kata Deathron, hahaha…Lagian dengan lafal Jepang pembacaannya bakal tetep jadi 'Destron' kok. Jadi jangan terlalu dibahas =p


End file.
